


A small favor

by jehovahswitness



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tom’s a nervous boy, angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehovahswitness/pseuds/jehovahswitness
Summary: Tord catches Tom using his lawn as a shortcut to the bus again, and is fed up.





	A small favor

“There he is, that fucking asshole.”

 

Tord was peeking out the blinds in his living room, glaring daggers at the male on his lawn.

The guy was crossing it as his bus approached the bus stop, he looked in a hurry too.

 

Tord would wonder why he was late if he wasn’t so pissed right now.

 

The first time the Norwegian noticed, he didn’t mind. The boy seemed to be in a rush, so he figured it would be a one time deal.

 

Wrong.

 

He had never noticed before because he drove to school, way before the busses came so he could hang out with his friends and do dumb shit. But that one day, he slept in, and caught the boy in blue red handed.

 

It’d been like this for a week, Tord waking up later to watch him, his resentment building and building.

 

Tord stepped out of his house, the scenery around him a hue of midnight blue, with thick clouds in the sky and humid air. The bus’s humming motor was loud as it parked, allowing kids to get on.

 

The Norwegian took short strides down his driveway, ‘hey!’ rushing out his mouth to the other that almost crossed off his lawn.

 

The boy stopped, and turned, it’s safe to say Tord’s heart froze.

 

He had empty, black eyes that seemed to go on forever.

 

He was lanky, pretty tall, his blue hoodie faded and darkened from wear, and his checkered vans scuffed up and worn down. He looked pretty skinny too, and like a deer in headlights.

 

A hand came up to run through his brunette spikes, the kid was nervous and stammering. “Yeah?”

 

His voice snapped Tord out of it, and his anger returned. “Dude, you’ve been crossing my lawn for god knows how long. Cut that shit out.”

 

Tord’s accent seemed to throw him off, he’d never heard something like that before. He briefly forgot the question, and wondered where he was from.

 

When the male noticed Tord’s glare, he nearly jumped to answer. “Shit- sorry, it’s just-“ he hesitated, why would this stranger care?

 

“Just what?”

 

“...I..It doesn’t matter, I won’t do it again.”

 

Christ, this guy was extremely shaken. All for what? Tord didn’t care to wonder, but in the back of his mind his anger dwindled, he did seem sorry.

 

“Well-“

 

The Norwegian’s voice was cut off by the screeching tires of the bus as it pulled away, and a curse from the stranger.

 

The kid in front of him looked even more distressed now that the bus was gone, and his breathing was audible.

 

Now Tord felt bad, considering how on edge this guy was.

 

He was muttering to himself, picking at the bottom of his hoodie.

 

“Hey,” Tord didn’t even realize he was speaking. “I could give you a ride...?” His voice was unsure, his thumb gesturing toward his car.

 

The stranger perked up, desperately wanting to say yes, but...

 

“It’s fine, I’m sorry- you don’t have to like, give me a ride or whatever...”

 

“It’s cool, let’s just do it.” Geez, what a spaz.

 

“...okay.” After weighing his options, he liked the one with this stranger who he had pissed off.

 

The kid was flashed a gap as Tord smiled, briefly, and he eyed it curiously.

 

Tord twirled his keys in his hand, strutting over to his car without another word.

 

The kid followed after a moment, opening the door and sliding in. The leather seats dented under his weight, and his fingers brushed them.

 

All Tord had to do was grab his book bag and they were off, the stranger had visibly relaxed after a while.

 

“So,” oh god, the awkward conversation was all the kid feared. He wasn’t good at talking, nonetheless, he turned to acknowledge Tord. “What’s your name?”

 

“Tom.” He answered blandly, followed by a scrambled, “Yours?”

 

“Tord.” He answered smoothly.

 

Man, first the accent, then the name? This Tord guy was pretty interesting.

 

“Where are you from?” Tom could kick himself, doubt fluttering in his chest. Why would he ask that? He had overheard the conversation between a black classmate and a white, she didn’t appreciate the question, and insisted she was from London. Like everyone else. The ‘where are you _really_ from’? She got after only escalated the situation.

 

“Norway.”

 

The reply was short and simple, and Tom’s worries melted away.

 

“What gave it away? My sexy accent?” He joked.

 

Tom scoffed a flustered laugh. What?

 

“Um....” Tom wasn’t sure what to say, so Tord answered for him.

 

“Don’t worry, I have that effect on people a lot. No need to reply.” He winked.

 

Tom’s eyebrows furrowed as embarrassment rose in his chest. He needed to stop acting so weird, Tord was only joking. But how was he so confident, effortlessly flirting but not at the same time? It puzzled the poor guy.

 

Tord took note of the rush to Tom’s cheeks, and double-taked.

 

He’d just caught himself flirting with the guy, and he could almost laugh. He does that a lot to people, it just comes naturally. Unfortunately, the people laugh, not crumble in their seats like Tom.

 

Tord didn’t mind though, he found it amusing.

 

“Anyway,” Tord changed the subject, reclining in his passenger seat as he drove. “What’s your deal?”

 

“What?”

 

“Why do you keep using my lawn to cross?”

 

Oh.

 

Tom hesitated.

 

“I can stop-“

 

“No, just tell me why. Maybe if your answer is good enough I’ll let you go alive.”

 

The black eyed male let out a dry laugh, trying to find the right words.

 

“.....I don’t like walking- in the dark.” He answered finally, it was the truth. “I guess I try to find the shortest way so I don’t....” the male trailed off as he noticed Tord trying not to burst out laughing, and he felt beyond stupid.

 

Of course.

 

Why wouldn’t a jock like him laugh at something as stupid as that? Scared of the dark? What a weirdo.

 

Tord noticed that Tom noticed he was almost dying laughing in his seat, and he stopped. He felt bad, Tom had moved over to rest his head against the window and stare out of it, knees to his chest.

 

He wouldn’t look at Tord, and had completely shut down, thanks to him.

 

The regret grew in his chest, how could he mess up with someone as interesting as this kid? How could he un-fuck this?

 

“I’m sorry,” Tord decided on, what was next? Tom didn’t seem to respond much to that. “I have fears too.”

 

Tom perked up, intrigued. Someone as slick talking and brash as this guy had a fear?

 

“Like what?” Came the quiet reply.

 

Tord wasn’t shaken at all, he still had his confident voice, and stance, just a little more serious. Fears were no big deal.

 

“Failure.” He replied with a shrug, eyes trained on the road. “I don’t like letting people down, you know?” He glanced over at Tom.

 

The brit took notice of his silver eyes, examining them as his posture loosened. “I can definitely relate,” he huffed a laugh, not letting the gravity of the relation get to him.

 

“I can tell.” Aaand the teasing voice was back, but Tom wouldn’t let it bother him.

 

“Oh?” He replied curiously.

 

“You nearly shit yourself when I caught you.”

 

Tom had to laugh at that, cause it was true. “I don’t like to bother people!” He defended through his chuckles, and Tord was smiling.

 

“Don’t ever give a shit what people think, it’s a waste of time.” Yet Tord found himself giving a shit what this scrawny boy thought.

 

After a nod and a smile, Tom replied, “Okay.” It was full, and warm.

This kid was pretty cool. Tord wondered if they have any classes together.

 

His wondering was cut short as the car came to a stop in the school parking lot, and their ride was over.

 

Tom deflated and grabbed his stuff, “Thanks.” He muttered, leaving quickly and shutting the door behind him. Tord could barely catch up, he was so fast, but with a jog down past a few cars, he grabbed his arm.

 

“Hey, wait,” he said with a breath, letting go of the other’s arm.

 

“What?” Tom asked hesitantly, glancing at the other’s hand.

 

“Where are you off to?”

 

The brit was visibly taken aback. Tord actually wanted to know where he was going? As if he was interested.

 

“Breakfast.” Came the nervous reply, why?

 

Tord’s 1,000 watt smile and that gap were back on his face. “Same, I’ve got some friends and maybe you’d want-“

 

“No thanks.” Tom replied curtly, guarded once more.

 

Tord’s smile faded. “What?”

 

There was no way Tom was going to sit with his probably cockier and stuck up jock friends. They’d never like him, he’s a total outcast. And Tom was fine with that.

 

“I wouldn’t want to bother your friends,” he covered it up nicely, but it was partly true.

 

Tord was just too cool for him.

 

Said Norwegian barked a laugh, clutching his stomach. The Brit’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

 

“Oh my, trust me, these guys are total losers. A narcissist and an artist that needs a haircut, nothing you couldn’t handle.”

 

Tord’s laughing made a small smile find its way on to his face. Tord only had two friends? Not an entire table of pretentious, rich teens who has nothing better to do with their lives than talk about others?

 

Now Tom was interested.

 

Before he could reply, that hand was back on his arm, and leading him toward the school.

 

“They’ll love you.”

 

Tom’s skin buzzed, and he glanced at the sandy haired Norwegian with a timid smile.

 

“Okay.”

 

It was full, and he was warm.

**Author's Note:**

> This is like bad
> 
> I wanted to make it cute but it just sucks


End file.
